<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necronomicon (Dusty Love) by abbisfazbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111102">Necronomicon (Dusty Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear'>abbisfazbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught Off Guard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Shadrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Gen, Pigs, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys find a spell book and try out a spell. They end up screwing up in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught Off Guard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necronomicon (Dusty Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane Andrews looked up at the shelf where the book lay propped up by some candle. It was his grandmother’s. She had died several years ago and she had given his parents that old book.His parents never took it down; they said it was witchy. Surely it isn’t, Shane thought as he reached up and took the book down. He flipped through the book. <br/>Hello, it said. <br/>“Holy crap, you can talk?” Shane said out loud. <br/>Yes of course. Have you ever met a spell book who couldn’t talk? <br/>“No. I’ve never met any spell books.” Shane said. <br/>Pity. They’re fun. <br/>“Do you have a name?” he asked. <br/>Calla. <br/>“Ah so you’re female.” <br/>What did you think I was? Male? <br/>Shane laughed. <br/>I strangely feel connected to you. <br/>“Why?” Shane asked. “Is that a bad thing?” <br/>No. Magnolia would be awfully upset. And before you ask, she was the witch who owned me. That is until your grandmother took me from her. Stupid witch hunter. <br/>“A witch hunter? My grandmother?” Shane said, shocked. <br/>Yes but you are so different. I like you. <br/>Shane closed Calla and put her back on the shelf. </p><p>It was summer. Shane stayed inside, reading Calla. She was so interesting. <br/>Full of odd spells and almanacs. <br/>His mom came in one day. “Your friends are here. Maybe you should go out and play with them.” <br/>Shane carefully closed Calla, trying not to rip her cover. She was a frail thing. <br/>A chubby boy was waiting for him outside. <br/>“Buck?” Shane said. <br/>“Hiya Shane. Been a while.” Back said.<br/>“Yeah.” Shane said, awkwardly. <br/>“Whatcha doin’ inside? It’s beautiful outside.” his friend asked.<br/>“Oh. I was reading a book.” Shane said. He wanted to keep Calla a secret for as long as possible. <br/>“What kind of book?” Buck asked. <br/>Shane broke down and told him everything. <br/>“A witch’s spell book?” Buck said, his eyes wide. “Have you tried out any of the spells?” <br/>Shane shook his head. “No, I don’t think I can.” <br/>“Well let’s see.” Buck said. <br/>They went inside to get Calla and brought her outside. Buck flipped through the book. <br/>“Lookie here, Shane.” Buck said, pointing to a spell. <br/>“‘How to turn someone into a pig’.” Shane read. <br/>“Brian needs a dose of that.” Buck said. Brian was Buck’s mean older brother. He loved to torment them. <br/>Shane grinned. “Let’s do it.” <br/>“You serious?” <br/>“Yeah, why not? What could go wrong?” <br/>“Let’s see.” Buck was squinting at the words. “We have to say these words together with a piece of the person’s hair and uncooked bacon. I’ll get the hair, you get the bacon.” <br/>Shane nodded. He ran into his house and got into the fridge. He came back out with the bacon. Not long after, Buck came running into his front yard, out of breath. “The hair was harder than I expected. He was sleeping and I had to pull it off.” Buck gasped. <br/>Shane sighed. “Well at least you got it.” <br/>“Yeah at least I got it. Alive.” <br/>Shane arranged the bacon and Buck put the hair down. <br/>“Okay now we have to chant.” Shane said. He and Buck joined hands. <br/>“Wait are you sure-” <br/>“Yes, Buck I’m positive.” Shane said. “Alright. Sus diaboli.” <br/>“Sus Diaboli!” They cried. “Sus diaboli!” <br/>The bacon disappeared. <br/>“Whoa, didja see that, Shane?” Buck said. <br/>“Yep. It worked, Buck! Your jerk brother is now a pig.” Shane said. <br/>“I’ll go and check on him. Oh boy, we’re gonna be in so much trouble!” Buck yelled as he went home. <br/>Shane smiled to himself, feeling proud. <br/>You used the wrong spell. </p><p>“Buck! Buck!” Shane said through the phone the next morning. “How’s Brian look?” <br/>“Not good. He looks like a-a demon. Well half demon half pig. You should’ve seen his face when he woke up. He was so mad.” Buck said. <br/>“Don’t panic. We can reverse this. Somehow.” Shane said. <br/>“Somehow? My brother is a pig demon thing and only somehow we can reverse it. Nice.” <br/>“Buck, I’m sorry.” Shane said. “I’ll get the book and be over right away.” <br/>“You better be.” Buck said. <br/>Shane hung up and went to the shelf where Calla was. Except she wasn’t. He felt something close to panic boiling inside him. “Mom! Where’s Grandma’s book?” he called. <br/>His mother appeared. “Oh a woman came by today looking for it. So I gave it to her.” <br/>“You did what? Great.” Shane said, running out of the house. <br/>When he arrived at Buck’s, he wasn’t even out of breath. He pounded on the door. <br/>“Hey.” Buck said.<br/>“Magnolia has the book.” Shane gasped. <br/>“Magnolia? Who in tarnation is Magnolia?” Buck said. <br/>“The witch who used to own Calla.” Shane screamed. “Now we can’t reverse the spell!” <br/>Brian appeared. “What’s with all the screaming, Shane?” <br/>Shane’s mouth hung open. Brian looked awful. He had red skin, a pig snout and horns on top of his head. He still had light brown hair but now he had gold eyes. <br/>“What happened to you?” Shane asked, innocently. Buck opened his mouth but Shane punched him. <br/>“Oh ya know. I woke up looking this beautiful one day.” he said. <br/>“Can you do anything special?” Buck asked. <br/>“I wish it were night so I could get more rest.” Brian said. <br/>All of a sudden the sky was pitch black. <br/>“Crap. We really screwed up this time.” Buck said. <br/>“Yep.” Shane said. <br/>They ended up having to force Brian into letting the sky go back to normal but he was never the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>